


you are my drug

by suicidalbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, M/M, but harry doesn't get high bc he's a goody two shoes, louis is very horny when he's high tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalbirds/pseuds/suicidalbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love can be as if you are on your own high that you’ve created inside the hidden parts of your brain. Sending you to a feeling of ecstasy, all you can feel, see,need is the person with whom makes you feel a metaphorical high that no one will be able to understand. Loops and swirls will be drawn in your brain while with the special person; your drug. You won’t be able to sleep without your drug tucked carefully under your arms, dreaming of the stars and moon above you. Without your drug, you will feel lost and confused, as if you’re trapped in a hell in which you cannot escape.</p><p>Your senses will go hay-wire; first, your sight will get hazy, as if you cannot see the whole world. You’re hearing will be altered as if everyone’s screaming inside an empty arena. Your sense of smell will only be able to catch the sweet aroma of your drug. You feel, undoubtedly, high. As if your flying in the night sky, the birds calling out to you as if had the ability to speak your tongue.</p><p>But your drug saves you. Your drug is your safety blanket, your crutch that keeps you mentally sane. That keeps your feelings burn alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my drug

**Author's Note:**

> wooo i wrote this awhile ago (like almost a year or something) so it may suck idk  
> but i did add a few things here and there so  
> kudos and comments are always welcome :) x
> 
> and, also, do realize that my writing style as greatly changed (as shown in ateoty) since i wrote this so  
> that's why it sucks so much ha

Soft background noise from the television set could be heard from the kitchen as Harry searched through the empty cupboards, his quest for finding food soon being proved unsuccessful  A grumbling noise resounded from Harry's small belly, begging for  _any_ type of food(even distasteful Brussels sprouts, which didn't take to Harry's liking at all). Harry's eyes scanned the insides of yet another empty cabinet. A small ball of lint had gathered in a corner of the cabinet, which was soon swept away by the pale, slender hands of Harry.  _We really need to keep these things clean_...Harry thought quietly to himself, remarking how lazy he and his roommates were in the cleaning department.  _And keep them stocked, too._

 _  
_Harry padded around the small, apartment kitchen, his white socks making a small padding noise, like the softness of small kitten paws on wood, as he walked across the newly waxed wooden floor boards. Harry's socked feet slid a bit, pushing him towards a large cabinet that reached from the floor all the way up to the popcorn-like ceiling. Harry opened the closed door to find a nearly empty cabinet.

  
Huffing under his breath, the tall boy stretched out on his tip toes, peering through one of the up most shelves hidden in the large storage compartment, almost out of reach of the boy's awaiting, greedy hands. His loose, grey sweatshirt rid up on his hip bones, exposing a bare slice of his milky white, pale skin. Inside the cabinet, he found a lone bag of fresh - well, maybe not  _that_ fresh - bag of crisps.  _Jackpot!_

 _  
_Hearing small, tedious footsteps approaching him(as if someone was trying to sneak up behind his unsuspecting body and scare him - but Harry knew better), a small smile tugged at the corner of Harry's lips. He closed his emerald eyes, thinking for a short moment, humming a small tune that vibrated in the back of his throat. "Louis," he whispered, the words ghosting over his lips, a smirk that could be compared to that of the Chesire Cat's painted itself on his face.

 

A small whine escaped the mystery person's lips, disappointed that they had been figured out. "How'd you know it was me?" Louis whispered back, his breath a few mere centimeters away from Harry's ear, making a breath catch in the back of Harry's throat. Louis pinched the exposed flesh on Harry's side, eliciting a small shriek to fly out of Harry's mouth. Louis grinned to himself, pinching Harry once again.

 

Harry turned to face the older boy, his figure towering over Louis'. Harry clicked his tongue in his mouth, saying, "Are you trying to start a war, Tommo? Because two can play at that game." Harry smirked, raising his hands up to Louis' under arms, preparing to use his choice of weapon in this war.

 

"You wouldn't dare, Styles," Louis remarked, trying to close the small gap between his arms and under arms, so Harry couldn't attack.

 

"Oh, but where's the fun in life when you don't have do something daring, something worth talking about in the future?" Harry hummed, clicking his tongue once more. His fingers slowly digged into Louis' flesh, sending a shiver up Louis' spine. His face contorted into a grimace as Harry started tickling his fingers on Louis' skin.

 

"Don't you dare do this."

 

"All is fair in love and war, Lou," Harry remarked. He immediately went to action and he started tickling Louis like a mad man. Small laughs and "s-stop it, H-Harry" flew out of Louis' mouth. Harry laughed at Louis and the awkward situation he was in. All the boys knew Louis' weakness: the art of tickling.

 

  
Louis quickly lost his balance, toppling onto the cold, hard ground, kicking his feet and failing his hands in Harry's direction to make the boy stop. His feet kicked hard at Harry's shoulders as Harry followed him down to the ground, continuing the long process of tickling the boy to death. Louis started pounding his fists against the wood flooring to get the other boy's attention so they could help him dodge the bullet and win this battle. "H-HELP!" Louis shrieked out, laughs coming in between the cry for help.

 

Thudding footsteps could be heard running towards the direction of the kitchen.A flustered Niall and concerned Liam entered the room, heart beats pounding heavily in their ear drums as they wondered what had happened to their small, frail friend. "L-Lou?" Niall murmured, his words slow and quiet.

 

"Guys, please,  _please_  tell this horrible person to stop tickling me!" Louis exclaimed, laughter still fluttering out of his pink lips and his feet still jabbing their way at Harry's frame.

 

"Oi! So now  _I'm_ the horrible person? Says the man who started this whole war!" Harry scoffed, brushing his hands on his pants and standing straight up off the ground. He held out a slender hand for Louis to grab onto, pulling the smaller boy up to his feet as well.

 

Liam sighed, placing a firm arm around Niall's shoulders. "Guys, we really thought something was wrong." Liam rolled his eyes, glaring at the pair. "Please don't run off and scream for help when everything is completely fine. You know how scared Niall gets. I don't - no, no I'm just going to stop right there."

 

Niall smiled at Liam, shaking his head so his blonde locks ruffled atop his head."No, it's okay. No worries?" Liam pulled Niall back out to the living room, grumbling underneath his breath.

 

The two lads followed them into the foyer, Harry sitting in the black, posh recliner and Louis taking his place next to a cuddling Niall and Liam on their white, pull-out couch. Harry trained his eyes on the television set, watching a group of men kicking around a small ball. Luckily, the winning team happened to be a favorite of the room mates.

 

"GOAL!" Niall exclaimed as the ball had been kicked into the safety of the net. He pumped his fist in the air, receiving a small smack on the shoulder from Liam who was starting to smile, the bitterness that was in him a few moments ago soon subsiding. Harry cheered along with the blonde headed boy while opening the bag of crisps he had retrieved from the kitchen.

 

Louis took notice of the small tearing of the bag, commenting, "There is absolutely  _nothing_ in our cabinets except that bag of crisps, and I can not stress that out enough." Louis sighed, smiling over at Harry as they stared at each other across from the room. Light coming from the frost covered windows danced across Harry's crazy green eyes, putting Louis into a trance.

  
"Oi! Stop eye-fucking and watch the game!" Niall jeered, pushing Louis' shoulder to get his attention back on the television set and off of their dark, curly haired friend. Louis gave his younger friend a death glare before concentrating on the footie game, watching the various colored jerseys dance around the court, kicking a ball into aimless directions.

 

Harry hummed, munching on the bag of crisps he so deserved for winning the war against his frightful opponent. He pulled his legs up onto the chair, sitting in an Indian-like manner. His eyes glanced back over at Louis who was quietly watching the game, looking as if he was in a state of content. Louis was biting his lower lip, concentrating on the game that was unfolding before his eyes. With each blink Louis took, his eyelashes would flutter over his tan cheeks, fanning over them and then his blue eyes would appear, a splash of blue painted on the whites of his eyes.

 

Harry shook his head a bit, noticing that he was, in fact, staring at his very male friend. Louis felt Harry's eyes trained on him and turned his head around slowly, smirking at his friend. "Like what ya see, Styles?" Louis questioned, smirking once again.

 

"W-what n-" Harry's words were cut straight off of his tongue as a loud knock resounded on their front door. Another impatient knock was heard as the boys stared stunned at the door.

 

"'S open!" Niall hollered, allowing the person behind the door access to their apartment.

 

"Niall James Horan, that could very well be a criminal, waiting for the right time to pounce on us!" Liam scolded as the door opened. Niall's cheeks were dusted a soft pink color and he tore his eyes away from Liam.

 

The person walked into the room, the smell of cigarettes and aftershave overwhelming the lot. "What's happening, guys?!"

 

"Zayn!" Niall cried, hopping off of the couch into the awaiting arms of Zayn, breathing in the familiar smell of their shady friend. Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam and jeered back at him, "You were scared for no reason, you little puppy!"

 

Liam pouted, quite like the puppy in which he had been compared to. "Oh, don't be like that, Li Li," Niall muttered, walking back over to his puppy of a boyfriend.

 

Louis and Harry both smiled at Zayn, silently greeting him. "Pop a squat!" Louis called over to Zayn, patting on an empty spot next to him on the over sized couch. Zayn took his spot and relaxed into the couch, placing an arm around Louis' small shoulders.

 

  
"Watching the footie game?" Zayn commented, watching the television that was buzzing alive with footage and noise of the ongoing, live game. Zayn's eyes darted to the left and then the right as he grabbed a small plastic bag from his leather jacket pocket. "Well, I have something that could be  _way_ more fun." Zayn chuckled.

  
Niall eyed him suspiciously, staring at the bag, trying to discover it's hidden contents. "Yeh? What is it, mate?" Niall crossed his pale arms over his chest. A curious glint was shown in his blue eyes. 

  
"Now, listen and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once, ok? You  _cannot_  tell  _anyone_  - not even your mum or your boss at work - about this, you hear?" All four boys nodded their heads, agreeing to something entirely mystery to them."Now, I have a friend name Frankie, right? Well, Frankie does...well, let's say he gives people..stuff in exchange for money."

 

Niall looked at Liam, wary. "Li. Frankie's a drug dealer, isn't he?" Niall quietly whispered to his boyfriend. Liam quickly waved a hand in front of Niall's face, dismissing him. He placed a small peck on Niall's cheek, calming him.

 

"So, earlier today he was talking to me, right? And gave me some things for free since we've been friends since - oh, hell - who knows when. And since you guys are four of the best mates a man could ever look for, I thought I'd share a little something," Zayn spoke, placing the plastic bag on his lap. Niall looked cautiously over it and noticed the small, white tablets inside the bag. _Ecstasy_ , Niall thought to himself.

 

Harry quickly looked over at Zayn, his heart beat pounding in his ears. "I - I don't see why not," Harry quietly confessed, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. In reality, there was no way in  _hell_  that Harry was going to try the black market drug. He'd simply pass of the drug once everyone else had allowed the drug to dissolve in their systems, too oblivious to notice how much of a chicken Harry is. He simply didn't feel the need to mess up his bodily functions with some stupid home-made drug. He internally cursed his friend for being so stupid.

 

"Right. What do you guys think?" Zayn addressed Louis, Liam, and Niall showing them the small bag that held the drug. The three boys nodded their heads and Harry rolled his eyes at them.  _Stupid._

 

"Great!" Zayn took one of the white tablets in the palm of his hand, cradling it as if it was something special. He then proceeded to hand the bag to Niall.

 

Niall took out one of the tablets that had a small money symbol engraved on it. He eyed it cautiously, turning it around in his nimble fingers a few times before dropping the tablet onto his tongue.Instantly, Niall's pupils grew twice their normal size and a feeling of pure happiness exploded through his eternity as the tablet dissolved over his tongue. "Holy shit! Zayn! What - wow, this is perfect!" Niall blurted out, his words coming out a little blurry. His vision soon went blurry and swirls and lines danced across his line of view.

 

The bag then proceeded down the line to all the boys, all the way down to Harry's spot. He held the bag firmly in his grasp, looking at all the boys who were now stuck in lunatic-like trance. Then, his eyes stopped at Louis.  _Oh, Louis_. Louis' blues eyes were glazed over and his stare was trained on Harry. Harry soon felt conscious of the older boy's staring, looking back at the bag on his lap instead.

 

Harry pretended to place one of the tablets in his mouth and gave the bag back to Zayn. "Cheers!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the glazed look every one of his room mates held in their possession.  _Dear God, I must look like an outsider compared to them_ , Harry thought quietly to himself

 

Harry gently laid his neck on the back of the small recliner, placing his hands behind his head and relaxing. He closed his emerald eyes and hummed a sweet tune.  _See, I can have my own high without those stupid, silly drugs_ , Harry thought smugly to himself, smirking. His mind calmly thought of the all the beautiful things in his life: tulips, his mother and sister, the color of the sky, and Louis. _Louis?!_  Harry thought, biting his lower lip as he thought of his best mate whom was sitting on the other side of the room as him, drowning in his own high. Harry thought of the beautiful hue of Louis' blue eyes that could draw anyone in, his cheekbones that could send anyone off a cliff, and those luscious pink lips that he was dying to just -  _no_. Harry tightened his eyes shut, as if they could shut any further, as a familiar tightening in his pants occurred as he thought of all the things he could do to the older boy. Leaving love bites across his collarbones, biting his lips so hard that they would start to bleed. _Harry, stop_ , his mind commanded him, but he just couldn't.

 

He shook his head slightly, trying to think of less..dark things, like unicorns or ponies.  _Yes, unicorns_. 

 

Harry relaxed as his breathing and heart rate smoothed out. Small footsteps walked over towards Harry and a small figure lumped themselves on top of Harry. An " _oof_ " fell out of Harry's mouth as he felt the extra weight on him. He opened his eyes to find, none other than, Louis Tomlinson sitting on his lap, eyes dark from the high he was in.

 

"Hi, Harry," Louis whispered, his voice dark and sweet as if he had just woken up from a nap - a voice that drove Harry insane. Harry just wanted to rip Louis' clothes off his tan body and let himself lose control. But Harry knew better than that. That doesn't mean Louis did, though.

 

"Er, hello, Lou." Harry recalled the thoughts he previously had and tried to push them out of his head because how wrong would it be if his best mate, that he was thinking wrongly of, felt his hard-on? Harry would crawl inside a corner and die.

 

"Mhmm," Louis hummed. "You're so pretty." Louis lazily smiled at Harry before lowering his whole weight onto Harry's lap. His legs straddled the younger - but taller - boy, making Harry internally groan.

 

"N-no, don't say that, Lou," Harry said. Louis placed his small hands on Harry's shoulders and sunk his bum down on top of Harry's crotch. "Oh dear," Harry whimpered, keening into Louis' gentle touch.

 

"Boys! Look! Harry's getting all hot and bothered for Louis!" Niall cheered out, raising his fists up to the birds.

 

"D-do that again, Lou," Harry whispered, commanding Louis to thrust his hips down onto Harry's lap once again. Harry knew what he was doing was wrong - making your friend do very sexual things to you while they are, indeed, high - but, quite frankly, he could really care less.

 

He felt as if he was in his own little world, where only he and Louis could roam freely without the bother of anyone or anything. His senses burned alive as Louis continued to thrust down upon him, completely oblivious to the whole situation and the high he was putting Harry into. Harry's hands reached out for Louis' blushing red cheeks, pulling his face mere centimeters apart from each other. Their noses brushed and their breaths blew onto one another's face. Louis' eyes crinkled as he smiled at Harry. Harry moved his lips so that they hovered over Louis', pressing his lips to his in a small, chaste kiss. The sweet, innocent kiss was turned dark once Louis bit Harry's lower lip, allowing a moan to fly out of Harry's mouth.

 

"So, so pretty," Louis breathed out, pressing a kiss against Harry's jawline peppering kisses all the way up to Harry's cheek."You're so very pretty - my pretty boy," he murmured against Harry's cheek, placing a wet kiss to his cheeks before raising his head to stare Harry in the eyes.  

 

Harry was speechless, he just smiled at Louis in return, nodding his head. Harry placed his hands firmly over Louis' thighs, rubbing them softly. He bucked his hips up towards Louis, begging for more friction from the boy. Sweat beaded on Harry's forehead as Louis and he brushed their bodies together in a fast manner, wanting nothing but each other. Harry's mind was stuck in an endless trance of Louis. His mind couldn't hold any thoughts except one's that held Louis in them. He remembered all the way back to when they had been small children, placed together to finish a school project. The awkward first kiss they shared together in the boys' washroom in grade 4, a kiss that nobody else knows about; the fights they had almost never had, but had been triggered by one thing : jealous - because  _you're mine Harry, not his_ and  _Louis, stop seeing that guy, you're only mine_. 

Harry grunted as he lost himself in Louis', their bodies rubbing together, trying to gain any sort of friction they could. Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment, leaning his head back on the back of the chair, continuing to thrust his hips in time with Louis' jerks. He felt Louis bend down on top of him, his hot breath ghosting over Harry's neck. Feeling Louis' nip at his neck, made him bite back a moan. "Lou," he whispered, barely audible, moving his hands let his fingers twirl through Louis' caramel hair. Suddenly, all movement stopped. Harry opened his eyes slowly to Louis staring at him adoringly, a glint of adoration hidden in his blue eyes.

 

"You're so silly, Harry," Louis whispered while smiling at the other boy, moving himself off of Harry and to stand in front of him. He placed a sweet kiss to Harry's lips, planting his lips firmly on top of his. He waved his hand at Harry as if to say "goodbye" and walked back into the kitchen where their previous war from earlier had brewed.

 

Harry was left with a confused look on his face, a cold presence that took over his body, and a raging hard-on that he had no idea what to do with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> tumblr: cottoncandytomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
